


Bull (Water) Fighting

by siriuslywinchester



Series: Toro Brosso [10]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen, Water Fight, canadian gp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslywinchester/pseuds/siriuslywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The latest instalment of Toro Brosso Vs Dan^2:  A hot evening after the Candian Grand Prix results in the boys having a water fight, but some of the boys have bigger plans that just soaking their rivals.</p><p>Inspired by <a href="http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/121543849583/imagine-all-of-your-otps-ot3s-etc-all-in-a-huge">THIS</a> OTP Prompt.  With thanks to <a href="http://hazycosmicchild.tumblr.com">hazycosmicchild</a> for some inspiration for the fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bull (Water) Fighting

It was boiling in Canada. The race hand ended and early evening hadn't made it any cooler. Max and Carlos sat in the shade of the Toro Rosso equipment van, both too tired to shower or change out of their team gear to head back to the hotel.

Dan and Dany sat opposite them. Dan was enjoying the sun, embracing the last of warmth before they headed back to the UK for a few days - his friends there said it was still cold and raining. Dany just enjoyed any weather that was warmer than snow, so he was laid out on the burning tarmac, hoping to tan a bit so he didn't look so pale beside his team mate.

"Y'know what we would do if we were too hot in Perth?" Dan said, his trademark grin spreading across his face as Max and Carlos turned to look at him.

He cast his mind back to the fun he used to have as a child - before the racing got into his blood and took over. It was always good fun chasing around on the beach, able to jump into the water if it got too hot.

Max and Carlos shrugged, not sure they wanted to know or have any part in Dan's mischief - they'd quickly learned that whenever Dan had an idea it usually ended up with someone in trouble or making a fool of themselves.

"We'd have a water fight."

Dany leapt to his feet, sun bathing forgotten as the excitement of a water fight gripped him.

"Yes!" he shouted, running off towards the Red Bull teams truck with a grin to rival Dan's across his face, "I bought a super soaker in the sales at the airport!"

Dan laughed as his younger team mate raced off, remembering how excited a younger version of himself used to be when a friend suggested a water fight.

"You guys in?" he asked Max and Carlos as he climbed to his feet, "Red Bull versus Toro Rosso?"

Max and Carlos glanced at one another. Was this a trick? What could go wrong with a water fight? Surely if the point of the game was to get one another drenched, they couldn't really go wrong?

They nodded back at Dan, both of them wondering what they could use as weapons to soak the Red Bull drivers - apparently Dany's spontaneous buy at the airport wasn't so ridiculous now.

"Right, we're on," Dan smiled, rubbing his hands together, "The next time I see you, prepare to be soaked."

And with that he ran off, following Dany.

"I have a plan," Carlos said, gesturing for Max to follow him before changing his mind, "Actually, I think we should split up though. Make it harder for them to find us and we should be able to find them easier as we're covering more ground."

"It's only a water fight Carlos," Max laughed, "Not war."

"Hey!" Carlos said, the seriousness clear on his face, " _Anything_ which involves us against the Dan's is war."

He grinned as he turned away from Max, heading away from the shade of the truck to put his plan into action. 

Max watched him leave before deciding to head back towards the garage and see what spare parts were kicking around. Surely there would be something he could use to fire water at the Red Bull drivers.

\--

Carlos had made his way to the medical bay. He knew it would be empty by now, with the races over and most of the people off site and heading home.

He'd managed to find a large container that the Toro Rosso engineers used to carry things to and from the truck and had taken it with him. His next mission was to find the ice that the medical staff used for injuries.

Entering one of the medical booths, he quickly spotted a refrigerator and silently congratulated himself when he discovered that the bottom door opened up to reveal a freezer filled with bags of ice.

He hurried began emptying bags into the container, ready to make a quick exit and planning an excuse for if anyone came in.

\--

Dany had reached the Red Bull truck quickly and tore the packaging from his new Super Soaker. When he was a kid, he'd always wanted one, but the weather in Russia was never much good for water fights so his parents had refused to buy one. When he'd reached an age where he could afford to buy one himself, he'd been to busy concentrating on his racing to hang out with friends, so he'd just never bothered.

When he saw one at the airport it took him back to those childhood memories, and figuring he was making enough money as a Formula 1 driver to treat himself, he'd bought the biggest one he could find.

He was about to leave the room and race to the toilets to fill it with water when he spotted a bottle of vodka sitting on top of a cabinet. It was some cheap, nasty stuff that he never enjoyed - foreign vodka was never as good as Russian stuff - so he pulled it down and unscrewed the cap, carefully pouring the contents into the gun with a smile on his face.

\--

Dan was sneaking behind the back of the Toro Rosso truck when he spotted Carlos struggling with a large container balanced on his head. The younger driver was aiming for the corner of one of the paddock buildings, taking quick glances behind him to make sure he wasn't being followed.

Dan made sure to keep out of sight, ducking down at the back corner of the truck and watching until Carlos had positioned himself so that he could throw whatever was in the container over the unlucky victim that walked past first.

He grinned to himself as he ran in the opposite direction. If he could find Dany first, he could warn him and they could both sneak up behind Carlos and get him instead.

\--

Max scurried back down the paddock towards the Toro Rosso area. He was hoping that Carlos was about so that he could tell him his plan.

In the garage he'd managed to find a glue gun and several sticks of glue. Luckily, one of them was a portable gun, fully charged and after Max had turned the power on and let it heat up, he'd managed to fire glue half way across the room.

By the time he'd reached the splatter of glue on the floor it had dried, and Max hadn't been able to contain the excited squeal at the mental image of Dan and Dany covered with quick drying glue.

At first, he'd been clueless as to what he was going to do other than shoot glue at the Red Bull drivers, but then he'd remembered the strange shimmer he'd seen on the grid girls when the sun caught their skin.

Body Glitter.

Some of the girls had still be kicking around the cafeteria area and after a lot of persuasion he'd managed to convince them to give him some tubs of glitter.

If this worked, it would be hilarious.

He walked quickly, trying not to draw attention to himself in case Dan and Dany were near by, and stuck to the wall of the paddock building, hoping that would conceal him if they were looking out of any windows.

As he reached the end of the building, he heard an almighty roar and before he could react, freezing water and chunks of ice poured over his head, shocking him to the core.

He stood shaking for a few moments before his senses kicked back in and he noticed an equally surprised Carlos stood before him.

"Shit, Max," his team mate replied, "I thought you were Dany. Shit, sorry."

Max gaped, water dripping from his hair and nose as he tried to find the words to tell Carlos exactly where he could stick his apology.

"You gotta admit it was a great plan though," Carlos said a hopeful smile on his face as he tried to redeem himself before his friend caught his breath.

Max nodded as he realised that, now the shock had passed, the ice was quite a pleasant cool down. He rubbed his head, scattering un-melted ice cubes that had been caught in his hair to the ground.

"I can save them," Carlos hissed, bending down quickly and grabbing at the remaining ice cubes and hoping that he'd at least end up with a bit of cold water for when Dan or Dany arrived.

Max raised an eyebrow as his friend frantically grabbed at the tiny blocks of ice around his feet.

"OK..." he said, trying not to laugh, "Well while you do that, I'm going to hide and wait for one of them to find me. I have a plan that will completely trump yours."

\--

Dan found Dany exiting his trailer, a loaded super-soaker ready for action. He glanced around, checking that the Toro Rosso drivers weren't nearby before sprinting along the wall to join his team mate.

"I know where Carlos is hiding," he whispered, his eyes darting around him, checking all the corners and the sports where somebody could hide, "Follow me."

Dan dragged Dany around the back of the paddock building. He followed, turning to cover their backs with his super soaker drawn and ready to fire if need be.

On their tip toes, Dan and Dany sneaked around the corner, finding Carlos peering around at the far side, unaware that they were about to attack.

As silently as they could, they edged closer to him, reaching just a few meters behind him before Dan shouted.

"SURPRISE!" he yelled, jumping in the air and waving his arms as Dany fired his super soaker right into Carlos' face.

"ARRGH!" Carlos screamed as the liquid hit his face, "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?"

He drop the container and stumbled forward blindly, his eyes stinging as the liquid filled them. His feet hit the discarded container and he tripped over landing on his back, still clutching his face.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SHOOT ME WITH?" he shouted, trying to rub the liquid from his eyes.

It felt like fire, burning and causing his eyes to water. The smell was strong and Carlos was pretty sure it was...

"Vodka," Dany replied, laughing.

Dan burst out laughing as he turned to his team mate.

"You filled your gun with vodka?" he laughed, ignoring the Toro Rosso driver who was rolling around on the floor in pain, "Genius!"

His grin spread across his face as he took a few steps away from Dany and opened his mouth.

"Squirt some in my mouth," he said, tilting his head back slightly as Dany took aim.

The Russian obliged, squeezing the trigger of his gun and powering vodka into the Australian's mouth with precision accuracy.

Dan grinned as he swallowed, watching Dany pump the soaker and aim it into his own mouth for a drink. His eyes were distracted though, drawn to some footprints which were leading away from Carlos - still clutching his eyes on the floor - and heading towards one of the trailers.

He chuckled to himself, signalling for Dany to wait where he was whilst he followed the prints.

Entering the trailer as quietly as possibly, Dan realised that he had nothing to attack with. There was a half empty bottle of water on the table by the edge of the room so he grabbed that and unscrewed the top just in case.

The footprints led up to a wardrobe which was closed, drips of water dropping to the floor from the door handle.

Stealthily, Dan moved towards the door and held out his hand to open it, but it sprung open before he had chance and from out of nowhere a warm, white, sticky substance covered his face and hair.

"What the hell?" Dan wailed, stumbling backwards across the room.

Max jumped out of the cupboard, still soaking wet but grinning manically as he pulled the lid from a small tin and shook it over Dan's head.

Golden glitter sprinkled around him, covering his hair, his face, his t-shirt and finally fluttering down to his shoes and the ground.

Dan held his arms out in front of him to touch his face and found that whatever the substance was had dried on his skin. He spun around to the mirror and saw that his hair and face was covered with glittery glue.

Max threw back his head and laughed, racing to leave the trailer before Dan could stop him, flinging the door open and jumping out onto the concrete of the paddock.

The Australian scrubbed at his face and hair, glitter and flecks of glue flaking from him, before deciding to chase Max and get his own back first.

He burst out of the door, racing after the Belgian who was halfway across the paddock, running in the direction of the lake. 

Dan laughed inwardly as he signalled for Dany to follow him, ignoring Carlos who was trying to rinse his face with what remained of the ice water in his container. If they could catch Max near enough the lake, they could throw him in.

\---

Max ran as fast as he could, but he could hear Dan and Dany right behind him. He wasn't sure where he was running to, but he was positive that if he could outrun the Red Bull drivers, he could escape and go back to help Carlos. He had no idea why Carlos was washing his face, but his eyes had been red and puffy when he'd looked up at the commotion Max made exiting the trailer.

"Where are you gonna go now, mate?" Dany shouted in a mock Australian accent, causing Dan to giggle between puffed breaths.

Max looked up, snapping out of his thoughts and realised he'd run himself into a corner. He slowed to a stop and turned around. Dan and Dany had him surrounded. The only escape was into the lake.

"OK, OK," Max said, holding his arms up, "I surrender."

"Nah," Dan laughed, "You don't."

The two Red Bull drivers edged towards him and Max shuffled backwards, glancing behind him to make sure he didn't fall into the lake of his own accord. It looked brown and murky - not so inviting.

Dan feinted, jumping forward with his arms outstretched and pretending to aim to push Max in. He flinched, but kept his balance. He wasn't going in the lake if he could help it. If they crept close enough, he might be able to break free on one side and get past them.

This time Dany feinted, laughing and punching Dan on the shoulder as Max wobbled and almost fell backwards into the water.

They both stopped laughing when they heard a familiar voice behind them.

"Now boys," Christian said, walking up to them quickly, "Why are you picking on the children?"

Carlos was following him - his eyes still red and swollen. His hair was sticking to his forehead and he didn't look at all happy.

Christian reached Dan and Dany and put his arms around their shoulders, winking at Max before turning to face each of the boys in turn. He had to hide a laugh when he looked at Dan, glitter and glue covering his hair and fragments still stuck to his cheeks and forehead. Max slowly hid the glue gun behind his back, hoping he wouldn't get into trouble.

"What's this I hear about vodka?" he asked, his arms still around his drivers.

Dany tried to stiffle a laugh, while pointing his super soaker towards Christian.

"Do you want some?" he asked, causing Dan to double over with laughter and try to wiggle free from Christian's grip.

Max edged away from the lake, using the distraction to quickly slip around the Red Bull team and join Carlos.

"They shot you with vodka?" Max asked, examining Carlos' swollen face.

Carlos opened his mouth to reply, but his words were drowned out by a great splash.

They turned around to see Dan and Dany emerging from underneath the surface of the lake, spluttered and gasping for breath.

Christian turn around, a triumphant grin on his face as he rubbed his hands together and walked away.


End file.
